


It’s a Yes

by BangtanLuv9394



Series: Our Oneus Life [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Becoming a throuple, I dunno how this became a series, M/M, Throuple, established Ravn/Hwanwoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanLuv9394/pseuds/BangtanLuv9394
Summary: A sequel to Why Are You So Childish that dives into Leedo’s relationship with Seoho... or mainly why they aren’t in a relationship... yet.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: Our Oneus Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896100
Kudos: 36





	It’s a Yes

“You’re so silly planning my party before your own,” Youngjo grinned at Hwanwoong, poking his nose. The smaller man was curled up on the eldest lap, a large bowl of popcorn on the side table that Youngjo kept reaching in to feed the younger. 

Hwanwoong giggled, pushing back his blonde hair, “We always have parties for mine and then barely do anything for your’s! I wanted to switch it around this time.” It was only the day after their major might finally came to an end, and Youngjo’s surprise party became an ultimate failure since he knew about it now. Seoho expressed his disappointment, having heard their entire argument from the bedroom. He wasted no time the next morning nagging the couple about ruining the surprise he was working so hard. 

Youngjo leaned down to peck his boyfriends lips before feeding him another piece of popcorn. “You’re so cute.”

“Not as cute as you~” Hwanwoong replied. 

“I’m gonna fucking throw up,” Geonhak scowled, slightly disturbed by how affection the two were being out in the open. He was happy for his friends, but it wasn’t like he wanted to watch the two dote all over each other. Why couldn’t they have separate dorms?

Hwangwoong slid off the older man’s lap, looking a little sheepish. “Sorry, hyung. We didn’t mean to get all lovely dovey.” 

Youngjo wrapped his arms around the smaller, squeezing him tightly while looking over at Geonhak. The other members were off visiting Onewe. Harin was apparently cooking up something delicious, and Dongmyeong offered to share. However, since Youngjo, Geonhak, and Hwanwoong planned to watch a movie together, they stayed back while the other three members went off. “You know, Geonhak...” the eldest member started, resting his chin on Hwanwoong’s shoulder. “If you just asked Seoho out, you could be like us.” 

Geonhak rolled his eyes, grabbing a handful of popcorn and throwing it at the two. They laughed it off before Hwanwoong wriggled out of his boyfriend’s arms, so he could talk to the other man without the distraction. “Really, hyung. You and Seoho-hyung clearly have something going on. You even got mad because Youngjo-hyung was all over him. Why don’t you ask him out?”

“It’s not that easy. We aren’t like you two.” He groaned, flopping back onto the couch. The other two had fallen in love easily, just going on dates and finding they really enjoyed each other’s company. His and Seoho’s relationship was different. They fought constantly, but hidden underneath was a layer of sexual tension that they didn’t really ever discuss. They made out once, but never spoke about it afterwards. It pissed Geonhak off when people touched Seoho, and it pissed him off even more when Seoho would give him that look like ‘what you gonna do about it?’ when he let other’s touch him. If that wasn’t already complicated enough, there was another factor; one that the other members didn’t know about. 

Seoho was good at keeping secrets. Dongju was also good at keeping secrets. And those two have been keeping a secret from the entire group. Somehow, Geonhak managed to discover that secret—completely by accident. He’ll never forget the day he came home early to bring his two sick members a dinner only to find Dongju on top of Seoho, with a significant lack of clothing. The image of their bodies press against each other was burned into his memory forever. Since then, he continually seemed to catch the two in compromising positions. No one would have every guessed Seoho and their youngest member would end up as fuck buddies... or a couple? Geonhak didn’t really know what they were. 

“It’s complicated.” He repeated, trying not to remember how good the two looked together. Perhaps it was slightly more complicated than he’d liked to admit too. His attraction to Dongju was something he often tried to ignore. But every time he thinks of that image... Geonhak shuttered before shaking his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind. It was bad enough that he liker Seoho; it would be worse if he started crushing in a second member if their group. 

Youngjo shrugged his shoulders, “It doesn’t hurt to try. Seoho is understanding. Even if he doesn’t like you back, he’s not going to be an ass about it.” He reached for Hwanwoong again, not wanting to stop cuddling with the younger. Out of the two, he was the more clingy one. “Unless it’s something else?” He raised a brow, trying to get the other to open up. 

Geonhak wasn’t biting, and he also didn’t want to talk about it. He wanted to share his feelings with them, but he didn’t want to reveal Seoho and Dongju’s secret. It wouldn’t be fair to them. So instead of replying, he stood up, “I think I am going to see what Harin cooked up.” 

“Geonhak, I didn’t me-“ Youngjo started to apologize, concern on his face. 

“You didn’t, hyung. I promise,” he replied with a smile before sliding his shoes on. It wasn’t like he was upset; he just didn’t want to talk about it. It would have been more awkward if he kept trying to avoid the subject—Youngjo would eventually break him down. The eldest was good at getting him to spill all his secrets. 

Making his way down the hall, Geonhak knocked on the door. It was convenient living so close to Onewe sometimes, especially when they needed to escape their own dorm for whatever reason. Geonhak found himself over here a lot more now that Youngjo and Hwanwoong were dating. 

Dongmyeong whipped open the door, laughing at something—the dorm was loud and people were chatting—before grinning brightly when he looked at the other. “Geonhak-hyung!! Harin-hyung said you couldn’t make it! Change your mind?” 

“The couple was getting too close for comfort,” he chuckled softly, starting to step in the dorm when the younger stopped him. Geonhak looked down at Dongmyeong, brow raised in confusion. 

“Actually, since you already have your shoes on, can you do me a favor?” With a nod from the older, Dongmyeong continued, using his hands as he talked. “You see, I sent Dongju and Seoho-hyung to get something from the store, and they haven’t come back yet. I’m worried about Dongju. Can you go find them?” 

Geonhak tried not to groan. Of course it was those two—it was always those two. “Where did they go? Are you sure they didn’t just take your money and go eat some samgyeopsal? Like last time?” 

Dongmyeong whacked the older’s arm, “That was one time!! They wouldn’t trick me again! I’m not that gullible!!” He whined, and Geonhak held in his laughter as the smaller boy hit his arm one last time before gripping it. “I’m just worried about my poor little brothe—“

“You’re only a minute older.”

“Still my little brother!” Dongmyeong tsked, squeezing his arm. “Can you please go check on them?” His eyes got all wide, his lip jutting out to pout. 

With a sigh, Geonhak caved into the other’s wishes. “Fine. Did they just go to the market down the street?” 

Dongmyeong nodded his head, forcefully trying to turn the other around, so he was facing out towards the hallway. Geonhak couldn’t help but feel like the younger didn’t want him there as he shut the door. Sighing again, he dragged his feet as he made his way back down the hallway towards the elevator. It just wasn’t his day, and now he had to go find the only other two people—besides the couple in their dorm—that he didn’t really want to see. 

The thought of just not looking for the two crossed his mind. Those two were little tricksters, and they probably took poor little Dongmyeong’s money and were wasting it away on stuff that they weren’t supposed to be eating during promotions. It wouldn’t surprise Geonhak in the slightest bit... However, the slight concern in Dongmyeong’s voice had the older outside, making his way to the local store that was a few blocks away. Seoho and Dongju got into trouble easily as well—both of them didn’t know when to keep their mouth shut. And if something did happen....

He jumped when he heard a sudden sound come from the alleyway he was passing. Startled, Geonhak debated whether he should check it out, but when he heard a voice that sounded similar to Dongju, he didn’t hesitate to check it out. Why was he in an alley? Did something actually happen? Picking up the pace, he rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. 

“O-oh, hyung...” Dongju’s eyes were wide when he spotted the blonde, glancing between him and Seoho, who was right next to him. He quickly stood up, brushing off his knees that collected some dirt from kneeling on the ground. “I-it’s uh... um... not what it looks like.” 

It was exactly what it looked like. Geonhak knew that. Seoho was tucking himself back into his pants while the maknae wiped his mouth frantically, trying to get rid of any evidence. There was nothing else in the world that they could have possibly been doing but the obvious. 

Seoho patted his clothes, making sure they laid flat before his eye caught Geonhak who was frozen in place. He couldn’t move, not after walking in on something like that. A slow smile started spreading across the oldest face, transferring into a smirk. “You don’t have to lie, Ju. It’s exactly what it looks like, right?” 

“Uh,” Dongju looked surprised, eyes going even wider and cheeks red. He eyes kept darting between the two older boys. “What are doing, Seoho-hyung?” It came out has a harsh whisper, and Geonhak wasn’t sure if he was suppose to hear it. 

“I’m just telling the truth,” The orange hair man kept his eyes locked with Geonhak, the tension sparking in the air. “You’ve known for a while, right?” Seoho didn’t give time to answer, stepping closer to the stunned man, lightly tugging down his own shirt. “How about you join us?” 

That snapped Geonhak out of his stunned state, eyes narrowing at the older. It suddenly dawned on him; it was just a game to him. “Fuck off, Seoho.” He seethed and before he knew it, he was running away from them. 

It meant nothing to Seoho. To him, it was all a game. Geonhak’s feet just kept carrying him away from the two, trying to fight off the urge to cry. He wasn’t going to cry over them when they didn’t care about his feelings at all. Finally, he collapsed, gasping for breath. He had no idea how far he ran or where he even was now, but he just couldn’t go back. Geonhak couldn’t go back to lovey-dovey couple Youngjo and Hwanwoong, and he couldn’t go back to sweet Dongju, and he definitely couldn’t go back to Seoho... How did he not notice that he was being played with? All the tension, the glances, the subtle touches... it was all a game to Seoho. He was with Dongju and was trying to toy with his emotions. 

Curling up, he bit back the tears. Seoho didn’t deserve his tears... 

“Hyung...”

Geonhak’s head snapped up, looking over to see Dongju, leaned over, panting heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead. The maknae was taking large gasps of breath, trying to regain his regular breathing. The older was stunned. Dongju followed him? 

“Hyung...” he kneeled down in front of him, tentatively reaching to cup his cheeks. Having finally caught his breath, he spoke softly “Please don’t cry.” 

“...wasn’t,” Geonhak muttered, turning his head away. He was weak to the youngest member, almost melting into his touch. 

Dongju kept his hands on his cheeks, rubbing his thumbs to catch the tears that did fall. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” His head tilted slightly, and the older tried hard not to look at him. It would make it harder to resist. 

“Don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Okay,” the youngest said softly, leaning his head against his own arm and swaying a bit. “Then why don’t I talk, hm? You know, I was really surprised to see you. But it’s not like I didn’t want you to know... but I also didn’t want to hurt you. I like you, y’know?” 

Geonhak averted his eyes. Dongju continued, sliding his hands from the older’s face to grab his hands. “I mean it. I like you more than just a hyung...” 

“What are you saying?” The older finally spoke up, meeting eyes with Dongju who was smiling softly. “If you like me...then you and Seoho...?” 

“I also like Seoho-hyung,” he said confidently, nodding his head. “And Seoho-hyung likes you too.” 

He couldn’t help his scoff, “Yeah right... he’s just playing with me.” 

“I’m not,” Seoho said, startling both of them. They looked over to see the orange hair man, breathing a little heavy. “I’m not playing with you. I meant what I said. I want you to join us.” He took a few more steps forward before crouching down with them, placing his hand over their’s. “We... want you to join us.” 

“As what? Your thirdwheel? I’d rather not,” Geonhak rolled his eyes, trying to move his hands away from their’s, but Dongju was quick to grasp his hand, not letting him get away that easily. 

“Not a third wheel, hyung. As our boyfriend,” Dongju smiled softly. “We talked a lot about it, and Dongmyeong told me that three way relationships work, and they can be amazing if done right...” He squeezed his hand. “I’ve liked you for so long... Seoho and I just sorta happened along the way and we just... we both like you so much...” 

“It’s true. I’ve like you for a while,” Seoho cleared his throat. “I... I’m not that good with expressing myself, and I don’t know... I guess it came out wrong. I wasn’t trying to play with you.” 

Geonhak glances at the older man, noticing how he was looking down sadly. “I just... I don’r get how this could work. You want me to what... date you both? Aren’t you dating each other?” 

“We’d be dating each other. You’re my boyfriend and so is Seoho-hyung,” the youngest spoke, trying to sound more confident than he was. It was clear he was nervous by the slight shake in his voice. “And I’d your boyfriend and hyung is also your boyfriend... just... the three of us would be a couple... together.” His shoulders slumped. 

Seoho picked up where he left off, “We can try it. If you’re willing... Geonhak... we want this with you. I never meant to hurt you...I really didn’t.” 

“What if...” Geonhak couldn’t believe he was actually considering it. He’s heard of threesomes before, but he hadn’t really heard of three people genuinely dating. These were taboo subjects in Korea. But if it did work, he could be with two people who he had been crushing on for a long time, and who say the like him back just as much... “What if it doesn’t work...?” 

“We can figure that out if it doesn’t because... I don’t think it will fail,” Seoho spoke up, moving closer to rub his hand down Geonhak’s arm. “I think this will work. No more sneaking around. No more pretending I don’t like you. No more awkward tension... just the three of us, being together. Maybe.. even falling in love.”

It sounded like a dream come true. Being together with Seoho and Dongju, going on dates, falling in love, and living out their lives as the cheesy couple. Maybe they could even beat out Youngjo and Hwanwoong for being the cheesiest... and maybe... just maybe, it could work. “We’ll need to flesh things out more later... maybe do some research on this sort of relationship...”

“Is that a yes?” Seoho tilted his head. 

Dongju replied, voice raising with hopefulness. “I think that’s a yes?”

Geonhak let his lips curl into a soft smile, looking at the two boys in front of him. 

“It’s a yes.”


End file.
